


Someone Else’s World

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else’s World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by watching Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
> 
> Originally posted 3-25-05.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

I’m relegated to the shadows  
Never quite touching  
Never quite a part  
I watch and I listen  
I see without being able to change

In someone else’s world  
I’m a champion of the light  
Even though when I fight  
It’s under the cover of the night

In someone else’s world  
I’m happy, I belong  
I interact with others  
They see me and it’s right

I go there in my dreams  
And stay as long as I can  
But then I return to my place in the shadows  
I return to this half-life

They say you can change your stars  
That you can create your own path  
Do I have the strength to take that chance?

In someone else’s world  
I’m considered special  
Who’s to say it can’t be that way here?  
I’ll never know unless I try  



End file.
